Plik:Digimon World Data Squad - Ep 8 - Doomsday Forest Ruin
Description Make Sure To Hit That Sexy Like Button If Your Hyped For More! :) ● Subscribe here: ►►► http://bit.ly/ShadowShak_ ◄◄◄ Creepymon!!! It's time for a re-match boii! What's up Guys?! Today we're starting our NEW LP, Digimon World Data Squad for the PS2! The game was release back in 2006! I'm so excited for this series,also Data Squad is definitely one of my favorite series! Make sure to hit that sexy like button if ur HYPED YOOO! :) Check Out The Playlist For More! http://bit.ly/2a5XzW9 What We Did In Episode 8 Of Digimon World Data Squad After Kosaburo joins the team, they find that Kagura is using the Code Keys to unlock the seal to the Cho-Mao Digimon, Lucemon. The team is sent to a forest where the Digital World begins to fall apart. In a re-match against Creepymon, the DATS team emerges as the victor. A gate to the Real World appears, which Creepymon flies through. He drops a Digivice iC, which the team identifies. Yoshino asks what he means by "going home." Yuma then joins the five About Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad, is an action-adventure RPG video game for the PlayStation 2, released by Namco Bandai Games on November 30, 2006. It is based on the Digimon Data Squad anime series, but it is not part of the Digimon World series of games, as its localized title implies. The game is set in the anime's universe, and revolves around the Seven Great Demon Lords. In this game the player will be able to control the four main Savers characters, Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, along with their respective Digimon partners. The graphics for this game are cel-shaded and the battle system is similar to the Battle Terminal (a Japanese-only arcade game). The game is classified as a "special genre", called a "Dramatic/Innovative RPG", which means that the Digimon partners are affected by how you, the player, treat them. The way your Digimon evolves will be similar to Digimon World; the Digimon will be affected by how you take care of it and, depending on that, will digivolve into different types of Digimon. In Digimon World Data Squad, a new type of digivolution method is used, called the Galactica Evolution System: this will determine what Digimon your partner will evolve into. There will also be new, original characters for this game, meaning that these characters are exclusive to Digimon World Data Squad, and will not appear in any other Digimon Data Squad media. Exclusive characters include Yuma Kagura, who has a Renamon as her partner; Kosaburo Katsura, a cocky private investigator who has an extremely clumsy, female Biyomon as his partner; Tsukasa Kagura, who is Yuma's older brother, and the new DATS technician, who graduated from the same academy as Thomas; Masaki Nitta, who is said to be a part of DATS' past, but is currently missing; and Manami Nitta, Masaki's daughter. Stay connected! ♢Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShadowShak_ ♢Follow me on Instagram: http://instagram.com/ShadowShakz ♢Follow me on Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/ShadowShak ---------------------- Thanks For Watching! :D Category:Videos